


chariot of gold

by amadeusofnohr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Oblivious!Edelgard, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem), fancy clothes, with a hefty dose of flirting Dorothea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeusofnohr/pseuds/amadeusofnohr
Summary: Edelgard wants to ask Dorothea to the White Heron Ball as her date, but convinces herself that Dorothea wouldn't appreciate it. Dorothea would, in fact, very much appreciate it.(For the Edelthea Secret Valentine Exchange on twitter, for @cynical-gamer-media with the prompt of Blushing Edelgard)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111
Collections: 2020 Edelthea Secret Valentines Exchange





	chariot of gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metal_Gear_XANA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/gifts).



The time of the White Heron ball was nearing. Edelgard’s classmates were abuzz with excitement, murmurs of who was attending with who spreading through the student body like wildfire. Even Edelgard, embarrassing as it was to admit, found herself drawn into the gossip. And by that, she meant she allowed herself to… purposefully overhear… certain conversations that were taking place around Garreg Mach. Really, they should have exercised more caution when disclosing such information if they wanted it to remain discreet.

“I want to ask Dorothea,” sighed one student dreamily.

“I heard she’s rejected the last dozen guys who asked.” One of his friends said, quite unsympathetically.

“Probably because they weren’t rich enough,” snidely added the last member of their furtive little group.

Edelgard frowned. She had to fight down the urge to jump to Dorothea’s defense. These people didn’t even know her, yet they saw fit to act like they could judge her. However, Dorothea would surely not appreciate any preaching Edelgard did on her part. It would just be patronizing.

The content itself was somewhat concerning, at least to Edelgard. The matter of Dorothea and who she was going to let escort her to the White Heron Ball was of… personal interest to Edelgard. She could not pretend it was due to any selfless reason. As it stood, Edelgard was quite glad every single suitor had been summarily rejected. Of course, that likely meant if Edelgard asked her herself, she would also be turned down. 

Dorothea must be planning something. Either she was waiting for a specific suitable student to ask her, or she wanted to appear available during the ball itself. Edelgard had no right to interfere with her strategy. In fact, she found herself self-conscious of the entire affair. She needed to make an appearance, of course, but it seemed so unfair of her to engage in something so childish when she had other matters on her plate.

Here she was, eavesdropping when she should’ve been being productive. She sighed, pushing herself off the wall she was leaning against and readjusting her uniform. It was time to find Hubert.

* * *

The next day, Edelgard found herself in quite the awkward situation. Dorothea was, apparently, in the middle of receiving yet another invitation to the ball. And Edelgard had just walked into the middle of it.

“Dorothea.” Edelgard said, because silence would help no one. “I need to speak with you. Alone.” 

Dorothea looked… oddly relieved. The red-faced young man beside her was too stunned to speak, his mouth agape. He was from Adrestia, and all too meek in the face of the future emperor. For once, a helpful result of her birth.

“Well, if it’s you asking, I’m sure it’s important, Edie. Good luck next year,” she patted the boy on the shoulder as she left the room, Edelgard hot on her heels.

Edelgard coughed once they were in the clear. “I apologize for that. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Dorothea’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she met Edelgard’s gaze. “Are you sure? Perhaps you heard of his intentions, and rushed over in a fit of jealous rage to declare your affections for me.”

It was Edelgard’s turn to blush. “Ah, blame the Professor,” she spluttered out. “They were looking for students to assist with decorations for the ball, and said your eye for fashion would be key.”

Dorothea hummed, falling silent as she thought it over. “Well, at least they had the sense to call for me. If it had been to them, the whole ball would have a black color scheme. Nice and dreary.”

“Maneula’s also helping. Or, she’s supposed to be. I don’t think she’s been seen outside of her room today.”

“I imagine the romantic atmosphere has her all depressed. She’s always been sensitive about things like that.”

“I’m aware,” Edelgard said wryly. The whole school was aware. “She does have her strengths. I’m sure she’ll find someone for her someday.” 

“Has her strengths, huh? I guess I know what your type is…”

“Dorothea!”

Dorothea was clearly greatly amused at her reaction, so Edelgard did her best to steel her face. It was good practice.

“Seriously though, Edie, have you had your eye on anyone as a partner for the ball?”

Edelgard shrugged uncomfortably. She could hardly say the only person she was interested in was right in front of her. “It would be improper of me to show any favoritism.”

Dorothea raised an eyebrow. “You really believe that? No one would deny you your right to enjoy your days as a student.”

“I’m still attending, am I not?”

“ _ Everyone’s  _ attending. Even Bernie. There’s a difference between showing up and actually having a good time.”

They had reached the classroom, where Professor Byleth was poring over a number of fabric samples and colored sketches.

“I can have a good time as is.” Edelgard said. The lie was heavy on her tongue.

Dorothea clearly didn’t buy it, but the Professor beckoned her in, and Edelgard was freed. Just a bit more time, and this whole debacle would be behind them. Life could continue as normal.

* * *

Edelgard tugged on her cape, the final piece of her outfit. She had opted for her dress uniform, a much fancier version of her usual Academy attire. Shoulder pads and a tail-coat with intricate gold, a vest underneath, heeled boots up to her knee. She had pulled her hair into two elaborate puns, pinned to her head with golden pins. The final finish was the coat-tpin holding her cape to her jacket, a small golden eagle mid-flight, talons extended to hook its prey.

Definitely appropriately formal  _ and _ fashionable. It was time to head to the ball. Hubert was waiting outside her door, arms crossed over his chest, obscuring his own elaborate clothing. He looked about as excited as Edelgard felt.

“Let us be on our way, Lady Edelgard.” He straightened and extended an arm to escort her with. They linked elbows, and went to face the music.

The music turned out to be quite pleasant. Pianos and harps and violins. The entire ballroom was crowded with students, many of whom Edelgard didn’t often see. Dimitri and Claude were there, of course, and she did her best to converse with them. Fodlan’s future was at stake, here.

Her first dance was with Hubert, for propriety, and then an awkward waltz with Dimitri until Claude swapped in. It would’ve been nice to speak with more of the Black Eagles, but Linhardt was nowhere to be found, and from what she could see, Caspar was dreadfully proficient at stepping on toes. Ferdinand… well, he was far to likely to turn a dance into some sort of competition.

Bernadetta would die of mortification if she dragged her out here. Petra, at least, was delightfully light on her feet. And Dorothea… Edelgard couldn’t seem to catch her eye. There was always a different student eager to take her next dance. It was for the better. It would hardly be as platonic as her other dances, the chance to hold Dorothea close.

As the night drew on, it grew stuffier and stuffier. She nodded to Hubert as she slipped out. Her feet took her away from the ballroom, towards the Goddess Tower. It was a silly legend, the stuff of children’s stories. Yet she still couldn’t help but feel wistful. 

She leaned against the balcony, staring up at the stars. The sound of the party was just barely audible here, a testament to the liveliness of the occasion. It was what the students needed. A refreshment, a break from all the dark times as of late. There was no point in her loitering.

“Why, fancy seeing you up here.”

Edelgard turned, surprised to find Dorothea. Up close, it was easy to see the care that had been put into her outfit. Precisely applied make-up, a flattering dress, and appealing but not flashy accessories. It made Edelgard feel rather under-dressed.

“It must be hard being so popular.”

Dorothea sighed, twirling a strand of her hair on her finger. “So many people to please. That’s why I came to get some air. I didn’t expect to see you up here.” She stepped forward, leaning against the railing next to Edelgard. “Sorry if I’m intruding.”

Edelgard shook her head. “Not at all. It’s a lovely view. You’re welcome to enjoy it too.”

Dorothea propped up her chin, elbow resting on the stone, facing side-ways. “Indeed.  _ Quite _ the lovely view.”

Edelgard felt her face heating.  _ The landscape _ . Dorothea was talking about the landscape. She didn’t respond, and so the two fell silent. Edelgard couldn’t help but feel that maybe it was fate, that they both sought refuge up here.

“You know, my parents attended the Academy, too. My father always said the first time he saw my mother, it was up here. Love at first sight.”

“Very sweet. Is that what you’re hoping for?”

Edelgard snorted. “I don’t know if I can believe in such a thing. You never know what a person is truly like until you get to know them.”

“That’s very you of you, Edie.”

“I would hope so.”

The music in the background shifted. A song full of violins and romance.

Dorothea pushed herself off the balcony, extending a hand towards Edelgard. “Edie, may I have this dance?”

Edelgard was in no position to refuse. She let Dorothea take the lead. Her skill wasn’t with singing alone, but with dancing too. She was careful but graceful, flowing around Edelgard’s missteps with ease. Her hands were warm, and her face was awfully close. Edelgard felt like she couldn’t breathe.

The violins came to a crescendo as Dorothea twirled them around, dipping Edelgard just as the music ended. Edelgard knew her face was fully red at this point, but there was no hiding it. Dorothea’s face was above hers, eyes sad despite the smile on her face.

Dorothea pulled back, letting Edelgard stand on her own two feet.

“You know, I had been waiting for a special someone to ask me to the ball. And then they never did.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” So her theory had been right after all.

Dorothea sighed. “Edie, that person was  _ you _ . I’ve been flirting with you all week!”

Edelgard blinked. “I.... excuse me?”

“I like you. You’re driven, and thoughtful, and I can always be myself with you. I’d even say I know you pretty well.”

Edelgard’s face was going to catch on fire if Dorothea said much more. “I… I also think highly of you. I just didn’t want to impose on you.”

“Believe me, there’s not much you could do that I’d take as imposing.”

Hope was bubbling in Edelgard’s chest. “Then, if it’s not too late, may I be your escort to the ball? We can head back inside. Fashionably late.”

Dorothea smiled. “I’d be honored, Edie."


End file.
